L'amour est le pendant de la haine
by choup37
Summary: Darkverse. Leur lumière l'avait brûlé dès le premier jour, mais Jack ne cessait d'y revenir (Jack/Docteur, Jack/Rose).


**Je vais probablement finir en Enfer avec le Maitre pour cette fic, mais à force de ruminer dessus, j'ai décidé de la publier!**

 **Quelques remarques dessus:**

 *** Elle se déroule dans une version parallèle, un monde noir, du type qu'on voit dans _Star trek_ par exemple, ou plus récemment _Arrow_ (histoire que ça parle à toutes les générations).**

 *** Du coup, comme ça le sous-entend, c'est hard, c'est cru, c'est violent, et c'est visuel. Je la déconseille fortement aux âmes sensibles, et évidemment aux mineurs! Que chacun prenne ses responsabilités.**

 *** Je n'approuve pas tout ce qui est raconté: autre monde, autres règles, autre morale, néanmoins vous noterez qu'il y a toujours quelques bases évidentes (le viol, ça pue, quelque soit le monde où on se trouve. Point).**

 *** Parce que j'adore ce trio et que y en a pas assez dessus. Nah.**

* * *

 **L'amour est le pendant de la haine**

* * *

Jack poussa un long grognement de plaisir. Il donna un nouveau coup de hanches, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la fine peau blanche contre lui. Un gémissement se fit entendre, suivi d'un autre alors qu'il reprenait son rythme brutal. Bientôt, le son des peaux frappant l'une contre l'autre résonnait dans la pièce, se mélangeant aux grognements et pleurs de plaisir.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux, submergé par le plaisir le brûlant de l'intérieur : ses dents vinrent s'enfoncer dans la nuque devant lui, y gravant une marque profonde qui se rajouta à toutes celles recouvrant déjà le corps collé au sien.

Un sentiment d'exaltation l'envahit devant ce spectacle. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps avant de finalement obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il avait dû conquérir Rose de la plus primale des manières, se battant contre plusieurs prétendants pendant des semaines avant d'enfin pouvoir la clamer.

Elle en valait la peine.

La blonde était une des fleurs les plus féroces qu'il avait jamais rencontrées. Son visage innocent et pompon cachait un caractère aussi rusé que passionné, et une capacité de manipulation admirable. Leur flirt sur la tour de Londres avait été aussi vicieux que sensuel, le laissant ivre de désir à son égard.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que derrière leur très chaud jeu de séduction, la relation entre le Docteur et Rose ne dépasserait jamais le stade de l'amitié, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la conquête de l'humaine, persuadé que la victoire serait facile.

Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Rose l'avait fait tourné en rond pendant des semaines, le provoquant sans discontinuer, jusqu'à aller à embrasser en public le prince de la dernière planète sur laquelle le Tardis avait atterri.

C'en avait été trop pour Jack.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main saisissait l'épaule de la peste pour la retourner, avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent brutalement sur les siennes. Rose avait agrippé son t-shirt, un sourire grivois aux lèvres alors qu'il enveloppait son visage de ses mains.

Jack ne savait pas trop comment ils étaient arrivés dans cette chambre. Il se souvenait avoir attrapé Rose par le bras, la trainant dans le couloir le plus proche avant de pousser la première porte venue. La jeune femme s'était débattue pour le fun, mais n'était pas de poids face à Jack qui l'avait poussée sur le lit, avant de s'installer par dessus elle.

* * *

Rose était loin d'être inexpérimentée.

Ce qui n'était qu'une impression était devenue réalité dans les draps de soie, alors que la blonde s'attaquait à chaque parcelle de son corps, les dévorant avec malice sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre.

La terrienne était sans aucun doute une magnifique vipère. Au lit comme dans la vie, elle était impitoyable, prenant ce qu'elle désirait sans poser davantage de questions. Sa loyauté envers le Docteur était sincère, cependant, et c'était une des choses que Jack respectait le plus chez elle. Il l'avait vu transformer en charpie des abrutis ayant tenté de s'en prendre au Seigneur du temps sans ciller des yeux un seul instant.

Jack avait trouvé cela terriblement sexy.

Lorsqu'il le lui avait avoué, elle avait explosé de rire, son expression enfantine avant qu'elle ne réplique, sa langue coincée entre ses dents :

 _-Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vue avec une lame._

Jack préférait ne pas se souvenir d'à quel point cette réponse l'avait laissé dur des heures.

* * *

Le capitaine possédait beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'était pas stupide, et certainement pas assez arrogant pour se penser supérieur à un être comme le Docteur.

Le Seigneur du temps était la seule personne qui avait réussi à l'effrayer depuis des lustres, et il en avait vu des belles à l'Agence. John Hart possédait sans aucun doute un niveau de folie suffisamment poussé pour faire fuir tous les esprits sensés, Jack compris.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé au Docteur.

Jack craignait le capricieux maitre du vaisseau.

Il avait passé sa première nuit sur le Tardis lame sous l'oreille et flingue dans la main, attendant une attaque qui n'était jamais venue. Ce n'était que le lendemain que le Docteur l'avait coincé dans un coin sombre du vaisseau, sa main sur sa gorge épaisse et dure alors qu'il appuyait sur la trachée de l'humain.

 _-Faites-lui du mal et vous êtes mort._

Cela avait été la seule menace énoncée à son égard. Jack en était ressorti terrifié, sa respiration rauque alors qu'il tentait de retrouver un souffle d'air. Il avait balbutié, ses yeux fixés sur le démon :

 _-Je .. je ne .. Vous me croyez vraiment con à ce point ?_

 _-À vous de me prouver le contraire, **capitaine.**_

Bien sûr. Seigneurs du temps contre Agence. La vieille rengaine. Jack s'était redressé pour faire face au plus âgé, dont le regard impénétrable le fixait froidement. Il avait rassemblé son courage restant pour répondre :

 _-Si je suis un danger, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir déjà tué ?_

La lueur noire qui avait brillé dans les yeux du Docteur avait été le seul avertissement avant qu'il ne se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, la bouche de ce dernier enfoncée dans la sienne. Son corps avait instinctivement répondu, se collant à lui en même temps que ses mains s'enfonçaient dans son pull. Le Docteur l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, ses doigts se faufilant sous le t-shirt bleu pour venir explorer les muscles finement taillés du plus jeune.

Jack était resté pantois, incapable de rendre le baiser tellement le choc était grand. La langue du Docteur était chaude contre la sienne, son odeur de sable se mêlant à celle du cambouis et à quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement reculé, une expression narquoise sur le visage, Jack avait su qu'il était définitivement accro.

* * *

Ce genre de rencontres s'était reproduite plusieurs fois par la suite : le Docteur ne parlerait jamais, se contentant de le coincer avant de l'embrasser passionnément, son désir plus qu'évident contre la jambe de Jack.

Passé le choc, celui-ci lui répondait avec la même intensité, ses mains glissant le long du dos du Seigneur du temps pour mieux le rapprocher de lui. Était-il fou? Était-il suicidaire? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas repousser l'autre homme. Il l'avait désiré à son premier coup d'oeil, et malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour finir dans son lit.

Le Docteur avait préféré le prendre contre un mur, mais cela fonctionnait aussi pour lui.

Jack n'avait pas de difficultés à se laisser dominer : le monde était une place cruelle, et il fallait parfois savoir plier un peu l'échine pour survivre dans certaines situations. Jack avait connu les deux points de vue : à la différence de beaucoup de ses compagnons de l'Agence, cependant, il n'avait jamais joué sur du chantage sexuel, son dégout du viol suffisamment crié pour lui attirer le respect des basses classes.

Mais le Docteur n'était pas un violeur. L'homme était complètement fou, merveilleusement fou, mais jamais il ne corroberait une horreur pareille. Jack l'avait compris dès le départ devant son attitude surprotectrice envers la petite Nancy. La manière dont il l'embrassait le lui prouvait également, son corps dominant contre le sien mais pas au point de l'empêcher de s'enfuir s'il l'avait désiré.

Jack avait adoré se soumettre à cet homme extraordinaire. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait trouvé quelqu'un digne d'intérêt, capable de remplir sa soif de savoir et d'aventure tout en lui procurant une protection solide. Cette découverte avait été la plus troublante : Jack n'était pas habitué à avoir des alliés, et certainement pas des amis. Le monde ne fonctionnait pas ainsi : il existait les forts et les faibles, les dominants et les esclaves.

Jack s'était promis de ne jamais faire partie de la seconde catégorie. Il avait passé sa vie à se battre et provoquer les plus dangereux de la galaxie, s'enfuyant un sourire aux lèvres alors que tout explosait autour de lui. Il avait d'abord pris le Docteur pour un ennemi, et leurs premières semaines ensemble s'étaient déroulées dans un mélange de méfiance et curiosité commune.

Tout avait changé lorsque Jack avait sauvé la vie de l'autre abruti lors d'une attaque de rebelles républicains. Il avait reçu la balle dans le bras à sa place, s'attirant un flot de remontrances qui avait laissé ses oreilles rouges avant que le grognon de service n'envoie balader tous les infirmiers royaux en clamant que personne d'autre que lui ne le soignerait.

Pas bipolaire du tout, sinon.

Comment avait-il pu devenir cette épaule solide en qui Jack avait toute confiance pour le protéger?

* * *

Jack s'effondra en grognant sur le matelas, le corps de Rose rivé au sien: il l'enveloppa de ses bras, avant de plonger son nez dans sa chevelure en sueur. Un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit la blonde ronronner.

Rose était aussi solide au lit que dans la vie: son appétit sexuel était aussi élevé que le sien, ses goûts aussi variés. Jack était ravi d'avoir trouvé une telle partenaire, et il comptait bien la garder près de lui aussi longtemps que ce serait possible.

Cette première fois n'était que le début de leur relation.

* * *

Le Docteur savait. Jack avait été fou d'espérer que le Seigneur du temps demeure ignorant de l'avancée des choses. Le comprendre avait fait naitre en lui des sentiments ambigus: le désir d'une réaction de sa part alternait avec la peur de sa rage, l'irritation complétant le tableau. En quoi ses coucheries avec Rose le concernait-il? Jack ne lui reprochait rien lorsqu'il se tapait des petites indigènes; lui-même se faisait largement plaisir sans se poser de questions.

Peut-être que Jack avait davantage peur de sa réaction qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Sa relation avec l'irritable maitre du vaisseau s'était apaisée, mais la crainte demeurait de se faire égorgé pour avoir osé toucher à Rose.

 _-Je vous l'ai dit : faites-la souffrir, et vous êtes mort._

Jack lâcha son outil sur le sol. Est-ce qu'il avait encore laissé son esprit ouvert? Cela arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût. Le Docteur lui lança un éternel regard irrité, avant d'ajouter froidement, ses grosses lunettes rivées sur son front :

 _-Je préfère la savoir avec vous que ces enflures qui lui tournent autour à chaque descente. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas capable de se défendre, bien sûr. Elle est fantastique_ – un sourire étira brièvement ses lèvres - _mais même la plus belle des fleurs a parfois besoin d'aide pour couper les ronces._

Jack déglutit, avant de répondre, son ton volontairement insolent pour tenter de dissimuler le maelstrom de ses émotions :

 _-C'est une bénédiction ?_

Le Docteur plissa les yeux.

 _-Un avertissement._

Jack tint son regard.

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation, Doc. Contentez-vous de la faire rêver, je m'occuperai du reste._

 _-Vraiment?_ ironisa le Seigneur du temps en se rapprochant de lui.

 _-Oui,_ grogna férocement Jack en se redressant pour lui faire face.

 _-Alors tout va bien,_ ronronna le Docteur en caressant sa joue d'un doigt.

L'humain sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Le rouge envahit ses joues au fur et à mesure que son espace personnel diminuait. Il siffla en sentant le mur de la salle des machines taper son dos, le laissant à la merci du plus âgé.

 _-Après tout,_ murmura le Docteur en posant ses mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture, _nous savons tous deux à quel point vous avez un grand cœur._

* * *

La respiration de Rose était paisible, son expression apaisée alors qu'elle dormait dans les bras de Jack. Les doigts du capitaine traçaient des formes invisibles dans son dos, leurs jambes toujours entremêlées après leurs ébats.

Elle semblait si jeune lorsqu'elle dormait. À la regarder ainsi, on aurait presque pu la prendre pour un ange. Il ne demeurait aucune trace du caractère vicieux de sa petite vipère, du danger qu'elle représentait une fois éveillée.

Comme si elle percevait son trouble dans son sommeil, Rose commença à s'agiter, avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle lui lança un regard confus, avant de sourire doucement.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Je n'ai plus le droit de t'admirer ?_ demanda-t-il, taquin.

 _-Comme si tu avais besoin d'une autorisation .. Tu vas bien?_ murmura-t-elle, troublée.

Les doigts de Jack glissèrent sur son bras pour descendre jusqu'au bracelet de cuir qu'il lui avait offert quelques heures plus tôt. Rose frissonna alors qu'il en traçait les contours, s'attardant sur les fils dorés entrecroisés formant leurs initiales. Un bracelet identique brillait au poignet du capitaine, le sien composé de trois lettres.

Il existait beaucoup de manières de marquer quelqu'un comme sien dans les milliers de galaxies environnantes. Le capitaine avait opté pour quelque chose de sobre et respectueux, mais visuel. Tout le monde saurait en apercevant le bijou que Rose n'était plus disponible : non pas qu'elle ne soit pas capable de se défendre, mais, comme l'avait dit le Docteur, un petit rappel pouvait éviter bien des ennuis. Jack voulait que l'univers entier sache que Rose Tyler était sienne.

Le regard de l'ancien Agent du temps était noir lorsqu'il releva la tête : Rose gémit doucement, l'excitation se réveillant en elle alors qu'il la faisait tomber sur son dos, son visage plongeant entre ses jambes en même temps que ses mains agrippaient ses cuisses.

 _-A moi_ , grogna-t-il en enfonçant ses dents dans la peau blanche.

La jeune femme poussa un long râle de plaisir, ses ongles gravant leur forme dans les draps. Jack la regarda faire, enfiévré. Sa compagne murmura d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il entreprenait de marquer de nouveau chaque centimètre carré de son corps :

 _-Qui penses-tu être pour croire être le seul à avoir le droit de choisir?_

* * *

 _-Docteur .. Docteur …_

Les gémissements de Jack constituaient un doux chant pour les oreilles du Seigneur du temps. Celui-ci maintint des mouvements lents, son regard fixé sur son si jeune amant qui avait fermé les yeux, ses mains enroulées autour de son cou.

Allongés sur le côté, les deux hommes se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, le Docteur allant et venant avec une douceur qu'il ne montrait que dans le plus intime des lieux. Jack avait comblé un manque qu'il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir emplir de nouveau; la vie à ses côtés était simple, bien plus simple qu'elle ne le serait jamais avec Rose. Trop de sentiments compliqués l'un envers l'autre, de désirs qu'il ne pourrait jamais satisfaire.

Jack prenait ce qu'il donnait sans poser de questions ni réclamer davantage. Il le laissait mener les choses à sa manière, même au lit, acceptant d'être dominé sans répugnance malgré son caractère tempétueux.

Le Docteur lui en était reconnaissant.

 _-D.. Docteur .. J.. Je.._

Les mains du Seigneur du temps s'enfoncèrent davantage dans les hanches de Jack alors qu'il accélérait, les menant à une libération commune. Le dos du capitaine s'arqua en avant alors qu'il poussait un long cri, avant de s'effondrer immobile sur le Docteur qui le rattrapa, le déposant sur son torse avant de l'envelopper de ses bras.

Ses gestes étaient lents et emplis de précaution alors qu'il le déplaçait, le redéposant avec douceur comme on le ferait avec un objet très fragile. Ses doigts vinrent caresser son front en sueur, repoussant des mèches humides avec tendresse. Sans surprise, Jack blottit son visage dans son cou, ses paupières fermées alors qu'il inspirait à fond l'odeur sablée du plus âgé.

Ce dernier caressa doucement sa joue, avant de murmurer le plus gentiment possible :

 _-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres de son jeune amant vinrent embrasser son cou, errant un moment sur la peau pâle avant de se poser sur la pomme d'Adam du Docteur. Celui-ci grogna de plaisir, comprenant parfaitement les sentiments silencieux que l'humain tentait d'exprimer de cette manière.

Sa main glissa le long de son bras, s'arrêtant sur le bracelet de cuir noir offert un mois plus tôt. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il traçait du doigt les trois initiales dorées s'entremêlant les unes autour des autres. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision : Jack méritait ce cadeau, et tout ce qu'il apportait.

Celui-ci frissonna en le sentant caresser le bijou : il n'avait osé croire à sa chance le jour où il l'avait reçu. Les deux hommes n'avaient échangé aucun mot, leurs regards parlant l'un pour l'autre alors que le Seigneur du temps lui plaçait le bijou, inhabituellement timide.

Les ongles de ce dernier s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, y laissant de nouvelles traces rouges. Le toucher fit gémir doucement Jack, le son augmentant alors que les mains du Docteur descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses pour les serrer, avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage qu'il saisit en coupe, le relevant gentiment.

Les lèvres du Docteur se posèrent sur les siennes, l'entrainant dans un baiser aussi long que passionné. Jack ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ses soins. Tout sentiment d'insécurité disparut en même temps que la chaleur de son ventre augmentait, laissant place à un bonheur exubérant et une question, une unique question qui le taraudait depuis des jours.

Quand exactement était-il tombé amoureux de ce duo de fous ?

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
